Project: Ultimate Lifeform
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Amy Rose and her team discover something that could be dangerous to the world. They break into one of Eggmans labs and find a hedgehog locked away in a capsule. Now, Amy and the others must teach him about life. One problem, for someone whos grown up inside a capsule and never left it, learning about the world is going to be tricky. Shadamy. Warning: Characters are very OOC.
1. Ultimate Lifeform

**Amy Rose; codename Rose. Her powers are flight and she has a hammer. While she may seem small and petite but she is as strong as her hammer. She is the only one who can summon it and pick it up.**

Amy walks into the main room of the headquarters that she and everyone else lives in. The headquarters was in the middle of an island outside the city of Tokyo. She and a few others lived there and worked under GUN. Upon entering she found Sonic Boom laying on the couch with his foot propped up on the table, chili dog in one hand, while holding a remote in the other hand.

 **Sonic the Hedgehog; codename Sonic Boom. His power is speed and he's quick-witted. When he's not fighting villains he's eating chili dogs.**

"Sonic boom! Get your feet off the table! And watch it! You're getting chili on the couch!"

On cue, chili fell off Sonic's hot dog and onto the arm of the couch. "Oops..." Amy glared and went into another room to grab some cleaning supplies. On her way out, she passed Knuckles.

 **Knuckles the Echidna; codename Big Red. He has the ability to shape shift and camouflage to get passed his enemies. He's pretty stupid but when it comes to work he doesn't mess around.**

"Hey Amy, what's up?" She sighed, "Oh, you know, just playing the role of mom like I always do." Knuckles went and sat down next to Sonic on the couch.

"Watcha watching?" He asked. "

"Wrestling," The blue hedgehog responded, "Do you want a chili dog?"

"Sure, I'll take one!"

When Amy walked back in the room, she gasped upon seeing Knuckles with a chilidog in his hands. "Knuckles you better not-"

"What Amy?" The red echidna turned his head and as he did more chili dropped onto the couch. Amy growled, and Sonic and Tails looked at the newest stain on the couch.

"Oh, sorry Amy." Knuckles rubbed the back of his head. Amy just growled even more. Before she could say anything else, the mission alert went off. It was to signal to people in the tower that a new mission had arrived and they needed to see Tails pronto. Amy sighed, "You two go on, and I'll finish cleaning up here."

"Thank you, Ames!" He patted her back as he sprinted out of the room. Knuckles behind him, "Yeah, we owe you one!"

 _"Oh, you guys owe me more than one. More like one hundred."_

 **XxXxXx**

 **Tails the Fox, codename Miles Prower. He is the teams technician and weapon inventor. He's not a fighter but his brains and inventions make up for it and make the team even better.**

"There you guys are." Tails said. He turned the hologram screen on and pointed at it, "Listen up. We need to sneak into this lab. It's run by Eggman and his robots." Knuckles rolled his eyes and groaned, "What, why do we have to go there?"

"One, because you have a mission to do, and its your job. Secondly, because Cream and Cosmo were able to find out that he is hiding something that could be dangerous to all of humanity."

"And what would that be?" Asked Amy as she walked into the room. "This." Tails replied, as he flipped to the next screen. "They call it project Ultimate Lifeform."

A picture of a black hedgehog with blood red eyes came up. His quills were spiked behind his head, with streaks of red in them. "Cream and Cosmso were able to send me this before they were almost caught. They fleed but now I have assigned them to a different mission."

The pink hedgehog looked at the screen intently. Her insides went to mush. This black hedgehog was really attractive in more ways then one. She looked at Tails with determined eyes. "Let's go get him."

 **XxXxXx**

As Tails drove the Sega Ship towards its destination, Sonic noticed that Amy had been awfully quiet. He turned his seat around to face her. "Are you okay Rose?"

Amy looked up at him, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering how he ended up being an experiment for Doctor Eggman." Tails glanced at her from behind the wheel.

"Eggman somehow got a hold of bad blood. Some DNA from the now deceased tyrant Black Doom. He infused it with an embryo, a hedgehog embryo." Amy had tears coming to her eyes. "That's horrible." Tails nodded, "And it gets worse. Eggman took that egg by its mother and father by choice. So he was basically kidnapped."

Sonic scoffed, "Always knew Eggman was a piece of dirt."

The fox went back to driving as he put up the invisible camo around the ship. Amys heart was beating. How would things turn out when they finally got to him? Would he accept them or would he fight them?

 **XxXxXx**

The robots were, as always, easy to defeat. Amy was able to destroy all of the security cameras, and Knuckles was able to shape shift into one of the lab workers and get them into the confiscated room. Once inside, Sonic stuck a USB into the media reader so he could get Tails too shut down all the robots and defense system.

"Alright, Sonic Boom. Defense systems are shut down." Sonic thanked Tails and turned to Knuckles. "Alright, lets find that Ultimate Lifeform file." He looked around, "Now the hedgehog should be right around here somewhere..."

Amys voice came into his headphone. "Right in front of me." Sonic looked for Amy on his tracker and found that she was in a room that was connected to the one that they were currently in. "Big Red, stay here and look for that file while I go and look for Rose." Sonic ran out of the room and into the next one. He found Amy standing in the middle of a dark room that was only light by a glowing capsule. Red eyes looked gently into Amys. She walked up to the glass. "Who are you?" She asked. He calmly replied,

"I am the Ultimate Lifeform."


	2. Shadow

"What is your name?" The black hedgehog asked. "I am Rose. Is there any way I can let you out?" He pointed to a red button on the wall. She nodded, "Sonic Boom, please press the red button."

"I don't know Rose, I don't think-"

"Do it." She turned and glared at him. He sighed and pressed it. The capsule opened and the black hedgehog stepped out. Sonic grabbed his wrist and started walking towards the door, "Okay, now lets go before more robots show up." Suddenly, the darker hedgehog put his hand on Sonics wrist, "I am not going with you anywhere!" In a millisecond, Sonic had been flung across the room and at the ceiling. "Sonic Boom!" Amy shouted. Footsteps drew closer to her and she snapped back into position, holding her hammer close to her. He smirked at her. "Rose, you shouldn't play with toys like that. They're for men, not little girls."

She growled, "Oh really?" He laughed at her, "I thank you for freeing me from that cage. But what do you think you can do to someone like me?"

Suddenly her hammer whirred past his head causing his eyes to widen. "Ask me that again."

Suddenly, the screen turned on and there stood a ferocious Eggman. "Rose, what are you doing? How dare you intervene in my plans! Shadow, back into your capsule!"

The black hedgehog threw a chair across the room by the screen, shocking everyone. Knuckles stood in the doorway. "Oh, did I miss something?"

"You better shut up fat man!" The lifeform said. "I will no longer be your puppet!" Using his free hand, he shot a chaos blast at the screen, shattering it and the wall to pieces. He turned to Amy smirking, "Sorry sweetie, I'm not staying with you either." Amy smirked and raised her hand up,

"Trust me, you don't have a choice."

 **XxXxXx**

"I've already discovered that his powers include teleport, super strength, and chaos blasters. Something he more than likely inherited from _you know who."_

 _'Ugh, why does my head hurt? Who is you know who?'_

The voices were coming in louder now. There was pain and throbbing in the back of his head.

 _'What did I hit?'_

"Oh, are you awake?" Red eyes opened and he saw the red echidna standing in front of him. "Hi, I'm Knuckles."

The ultimate life form looked around. He didn't feel like he was in a ship or on a boat. "Where are we?"

"This is our head quarters." A sweet and recognizable voice spoke out among the rest. The voice belonged to the person who knocked him out in the first place. "Rose." She set a glass of water down in front of him. "Sorry I had to do that. Here's some medicine." He eyed the glass suspiciously. "You gonna hit me again if I don't drink it?" She glared, "Don't test me." He scowled, but drank the medicine anyway. That's when he looked down and noticed the two bracelets on his wrists.

"What are these?" He asked. Tails smiled proudly.

"I made those myself. They surpress your powers until taken off."

"And who are you?" The ultimate life form asked. Sonic walked in, holding the back of his head and glaring daggers at him. "That is Tails. I'm Sonic. I assume you've already met Amy. And that idiot is Knuckles."

"Hey, this idiot already introduced himself!" Knuckles replied.

"So, your name is Amy?" He smirked at Amy, and in return she blushed. "Yup, it's on my birth certificate and what not ha ha..."

"So, how exactly did you guys find out about me?" He asked.

"You can thank us." Two new voices entered the room.

 **Cosmo; codename Plantress; Is in touch with nature and relies on mother earth for her powers.**

 **Cream; codename Rabbit; Can turn into animals and summon animals.**

"I'm Cosmo, and this is Cream." The rabbit waved at the black hedgehog. "We found out about you on a recent mission." The two girls looked absolutely exhausted. Tails looked at both of them. "You two have been overworking. Go relax."

"No sir, we're fine." Cream said, grabbing a cold coffee. Cosmo yawned and nodded, "Agreed."

"Hm," Amy said, "I don't like the name Lifeform. We should give you a new name."

 _'Oh so Im a pet now?'_

Amy stared deep into his face, and he did the same back at hers.

"You sure are cute."

She blushed. "Lets call you..."

"Shadow."

"Sha... dow?" He tested the name out on his on tongue. It seemed to be suitable. After all, if he remembered correctly, it was the name of a dark color, and he was a dark hedgehog.

"I... guess that's fine." He said, looking away.

"It's been a long day." Said Tails, "Amy, please show Shadow the guest room if you don't mind." Amy stood up, "Yes, sir."

Everyone got up and left to their own quarters, everyone except Shadow. He just kept looking up at her. Amy looked back, "Are you just going to keep staring at me?"

"Like I said, you're cute." She forcefully grabbed his hand and pulled him up, shoving him into the elevator. "Your room is going to be next to mine." He smirked.

"Did Tails do that on purpose or was that all you?" She smiled and hit the top floor button. As soon as the doors opened he had her pinned to the elevator wall. She looked up at him and tried to ignore the fact that her heart was racing. "Excuse you?" she asked.

"Listen, the minute I'm out of these bracelets, I'm gone." Her heart sank a little but she held her ground. "I'm not that desperate to have a relationship with you to the point where I would leave my job for you." She pushed him off as the doors opened. "I protect people and that's what I'll continue to do." He followed behind her feeling speechless.

"Am I that unattractive?" Shadow asked.

"No, its just that I have a duty." She stopped in front of a door. "This is your room." She walked to the pink door across the hall. "I'm in here if you need anything." She shut the door, leaving him to his thoughts.

 **XxXxXx**

Amy sat up and yawned. The morning sun was shining through her window, but that's not what woke her up this fine morning. It was the persistent knocking on her door.

"Amy! Amy! Shadows gone!" Amy opened up the door quickly, throwing on her pink robe as she headed towards the mission room. "Don't worry, I've got this."

When she stepped into the room, she went straight to the hologram screen. "How he managed to get off the island I don't even know, but I figured something like this would happen." After a few moments a red dot appeared on a map in the middle of Tokyo. "I put a tracker in his water yesterday."

"Amy, that's actually quite brilliant." Tails was surprised, because he was supposed to be the smart one. "Where is his location?"

"At the Smoke dance club." Amy smirked. "I feel like dressing for this mission. What about you guys?"

 **XxXxXx**

Shadow sipped a little bit on his drink. He knew that the pink girl was probably throwing a fit right about now. She was really cute and all, but he didn't like being held captive for no reason. He was stuck in a capsul for as long as he could remember. He wanted to see the world for how it was. He wanted freedom, adventure, and-

He stopped thinking when he spotted a robot right in the middle of the dancefloor staring at him. The logo on its chest did nothing to solve his worries. It was one of Eggmans robots, and Shadow still had those bracelets on.

 _'Crap, I have got to get out of here.'_

He was about to stand up when a hand calmly placed itself on the white tuff of fur on his chest. His eyes narrowed at the girl in front of him. "Not sure wether I'm happy or annoyed that you're here." Amy was wearing a red crop top with tight black leather pants and a jacket. She had straightened her quills out. She took his hand, dragging him out on the dance floor. But he glanced back over and hesitated.

"Don't worry, let the others take care of the robots for now. Let's just have some fun." Her hips were swinging to the beat of the music and her eye would look into his suggestively. His eyes wouldn't look away from her body. A low growl escaped his lips as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer as he grinded into her little pink body.

 _'What's going on with me? Why am I acting like that?'_

She had to hand it to him, for someone who was caged for most of his life, he was a pretty good dancer. As the song continued, he sang into her ear,

 **But I'm no good, good at lip service,**

 **except when they're yours, mi amor,**

 **I'm coming for you and I'm making war**

Amy turned around, back facing his chest, arms wrapped behind his neck as she grinded against him hard, " ** _And I still love, the way you hurt me."_**

Her sweet voice just in that moment did something to him. That's when he felt it. Something that he almost couldn't control. What was it Eggman taught him in the simulators? Instincts? Well, whatever it was called, it was currently digging its fingers into Amys skin and causing him to start growling into her shoulder. Amy blushed a little and swung back around to face him, "I-I-'m sorry for this Shadow." And before he could ask her what she meant the world went black again.

 **XxXxXx**

Shadow blinked, once, twice, before his vision allowed him to see that he was back in his room at the tower. "How did I get back here?" He asked himself. He looked down next to him to see that Amy had left a note and a glass of water with some medicine on his bed side table. He sighed, taking the meds and swallowing them down with water. He read the note from Amy.

"Shadow,

Sorry about earlier. I really did have fun and you're a great dancer. Get better soon. Come to my room if you need anything.

-Amy."

Shadow stood and walked outside into the hallway. Amy had her door wide open. He knocked, no response. He walked in, "Rose?" No response, but he did notice that her room was VERY pink. Pink walls, carpet, curtains, bedding, furniture, just about everything. ' _She's kind of like a little girl.'_ He walked up to a picture on her dresser. He noticed it was a picture of her when she was younger, with Sonic. Amy's bangs were shorter along with her quills and she wore a little red dress. And Sonic looked the same as he did today, just smaller and more of a baby face.

"Why does Rose have a picture of her and Sonic?" He asked out loud. He then looked at another picture. It was Amy, Sonic, and two older hedgehogs. He grasped the photo quickly. They seemed familiar. But where had he seen them before? He knew them somehow.

Suddenly a scream woke him from his thoughts.


	3. Heat

He followed the scream downstairs to find Amy yelling at Sonic and Knuckles. She held her hammer up and over her head, " **I TOLD YOU NO MORE EATING CHILI DOGS ON THE COUCH!"**

"Please, spare our lives Amy." Sonic and Knuckles got down on their knees, hoping and praying that Amy wouldn't knock them into Acoma. Right as she swung the hammer down Shadow grabbed her arm, saving the two from her destruction. "Hey now, I know first hand that your hammer does a lot more damage then you think it does." Amy blinked up at him slowly.

 **"YOU SHOULDN'T BUTT IN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO CONSTANTLY CLEAN UP CHILI STAINS EVERY DAY!"**

Shadow looked at the two guilty and scared men on the floor. "I agree, that is rude. You can't make a lady do something like that."

"Thank you Shadow."

"I mean, it's her job to clean up everything regardless because she is the woman."

"..."

"But Amy, you should also just leave it for them to sit on. Eventually it will stink and rot and they will have to get up and clean it themselves." He said, turning to the pink hedgehog. She frowned. "But other people sit there too. Where are we supposed to sit?"

Shadow took a nice spot on the floor by the window, and smirked up at her, "You can come and sit on my lap." Amy turned bright red and the other two jaw dropped. "Shadow! You can't say things like that to me..."

"Why? Because little boy blue over there is your boyfriend?" Amy snapped her head upwards, glaring daggers into the red and black hedgehogs eyes. "What did you just say?"

Sonic sunk lower into the couch, in hopes to avoid feeling Amys wrath.

"I thought Sonic and Amy broke up a longggg time ago." Knuckles asked. Shadow stopped for a second. Dated a long time ago? Then that means? Oh crap.

"We did..." Amy said with sadness in her voice.

"Then," started Shadow, "Why was there a picture of-" Amy slapped a hand over his mouth and proceeded to carry him into the hallway and away from the others. Knuckles and Sonic peeped around the corner because they were interested to see what was going on.

She opened the elevator and shut the doors once the both of them were inside. "You went into my room without permission!?" She had him pinned to the wall and was very greatful that the bracelets were holding back his powers.

"Well, you said to go to your room if I needed anything." She growled at him. Something he chuckled at because he thought it was quite adorable.

"So you just WALKED in? What if I was naked!" She shouted. His smirk, if possible, got even bigger, "If YOU were naked?" she blushed, "Well, for one, your door was wide open." He quickly switched their positions, pinning her to the elevator wall with ease, leaving no space between them. "Two, I did knock, you never answered." He put his hands on her waist, and dug his nose into her neck. "Now, about you being naked."

Amy was having a hard time trying to control herself. She quickly pushed him off of her, "Shadow, stoppp~" His ears perked up at that sound. He was slightly confused. But thats when he caught it. He sniffed the air, and then started sniffing around Amy. _'This scent...'_ He thought. _'What was it that I learned about females in the simulator? Something about some sort of cycle...'_

Amy knew he was getting close to figuring it out. She quickly opened the elevator doors and made her way past him. He took in the fact that she smelt like roses, real roses. He was getting even more confused now. The scent hit his nose and made him light headed and made his fur stand on edge. It suddenly became harder for him to breathe. He began to follow her, Sonic and Knuckles watching with a questioned look on their faces.

"Amy," Shadow growled really low deep in the back of his throat, "You're in heat." And then Shadow was gone, sprinting up the stairs to catch his prey. Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other.

"You know, we should stop them. If it's her time of the month and Shadow has never experienced being around a female in heat before..." Sonic started. Knuckles waved it off, "Nah, she's fine, she has her hammer."

"But Amy is in HEAT. You know she can't think straight." Sonic smirked, and rubbed the bottom of his chin."Speaking of which, Knuckles, weren't you the last one she went crazy on?" Knuckles stopped talking and his eyes widened.

"We have to stop them."

 **XxXxXx**

Amy had reached her door when Shadow appeared out of no where and grabbed her wrist. Quickly, he pulled her away from her room and into his own, shutting the door behind him. She fell to the floor and looked up at him, the effects of heat were taking over her. "Shadow..." He replied, "Rose..."

 _'Rose, roses, scent, her smell, delicious-'_ Amy mewed and backed up against the bed. He inched closer to her. He couldn't focus on his surroundings. He could feel his instincts taking over the closer he got to her. Shadows mind kept trying to win the battle but instincts, territory, and pride pushed past the front lines and were winning this war. Common sense was pushed back, and Amy mewed even louder out of excitement and crawled under the bed. She wanted to play, she wanted to tease, but Shadow didn't. He grabbed the girls ankle and pulled her out from under the bed and put her on it instead. Amy tried to cover herself but he wasn't having it. He took her wrists and pinned them to her side. His face automatically went to her neck, kissing and biting the skin there. His nails trailed down her waist, holding her and then roughly bringing her hips up to meet his. Amy rolled her nails down his back and arched her own as his lips claimed hers.

"Shadow!"


	4. As Always

"Shadow!"

He was quickly pulled off and held down by Tails and the other two. He growled, his red eyes dialating even more. "No! Get off! Mine! She's mine! You can't have her! I need her!"Amy's scent was growing, and the only ones unaffected were Tails and Knuckles. Sonic was having a hard time holding down Shadow as well as ignoring her scent. "Knuckles, take Amy to her room and lock the door. Do not let her out and do not stay in there with her!"

Knuckles nodded and grabbed Amy, taking her out of the room. He tossed her on her bed and left, having to hold the door knob from the other side so that she could not escape. Amy clawed at her door, crying and mewing for Shadow. Cream and Cosmo ran down the hallway.

"Mr. Knuckles! What is going on?" They stopped at Amy's door, hearing the cries of Amy from the other side. Cosmo looked at him,"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's just in heat and she and Shadow were about to make babies. He's never experienced this kind of stuff before, being locked up in a capsule his whole life and what not." Cream nodded, "Mr. Knuckles, please go help the others. We'll stay with Miss Amy and calm her down." Knuckles nodded, and Cream and Cosmo walked into the room. Amy was on the floor in tears. "Shadow!" She bolted towards the door but Cosmo caught her, "Amy, calm down!"

Amy pushed Cosmo away harshly reaching for the door but Cream stood in the way and blocked her path. "Miss Amy, fight your instincts!" Cosmo looked up from the floor, grabbing Amy's foot and pulling her down. She landed on the floor with a loud thump. Cream pinned her down while Cosmo summoned vines in the room to restrict Amy and her movements. Amy cried out, "I hate you! Both of you! Leave me alone! I want Shadow!" Amy finally collapsed, mewing sadly while her friends comforted her. "It's alright Amy, just breathe." Cosmo said.

She placed a hand on Amy's shoulder, who instantly tensed up. Cosmo sighed, "It might be a while."

 _ **"Mew!~~~"**_

Shadows ears perked up at the sound. His eyes were back to normal and his breathing was steady. He clenched his hands. "I... I couldn't control myself. I could have hurt her..." Shadow wrapped his arms around himself, placing his head on his knees. Tails sighed, "You've never done this before. It isn't your fault." Sonic nodded.

"Usually she keeps herself cooped up in her room all day and tries to stay away from everyone." Knuckles shivered, "This one time I went down for a midnight snack and I had forgotten that she was in heat, and she was downstairs too..."

"I've never seen Knuckles so scared in his life." Tails had to suppress a laugh, Knuckles nodded in agreement, "I was screaming like a little girl."

Shadow sighed, "How long is she going to be like this?"

"Seven days." Sonic replied. "What?" Shadow screamed. "A whole week!?"

Everyone nodded.

"How do you all avoid her?" Shadow asked. Tails replied, "Simple. We put her on missions with just Cream and Cosmo for the rest of the week."

Shadow looked confused, "But what if she goes crazy around some other guy?"

Sonic nudged him softly, "Dont worry bro, I think you've left enough of YOUR scent on her that'll last for a few days. If other males smell you on her they wont bother her. Trust me."

Amys mews had softened into soft little whines. He wanted to go to her and console her. But he would just make things worse.

"Okay, let's go to bed. I think we've all had enough excitement for one night." Tails said. He walked out the door without another word, Knuckles following. Sonic was about to leave, but turned to Shadow for a second.

"Oh, make sure you lock your door."

 **XxXxXx**

The night was long for Shadow. Amy's scent was all over his bed so he had to sleep on the floor. Shadow opened one eye to look at the alarm clock. It was three in the morning.

"Shadow...?" A soft voice came from the other side of the door. His ears perked at that soft voice. "Amy..." he whispered. Great, how was he supposed to sleep with her clawing at his door? Maybe just letting her in for a second would be okay? He grabbed a nearby chair that he would use in self defense (no thanks to those bracelets). He opened the door.

Only to see Amy standing there wearing a lacy bra and thong.

"A-Amy!"

"Shadow~" She pounced at him but he used the chair to shove her back, "Amy, you need to go back to bed.." She pouted.

"I don't want to. Please let me sleep with you. I wont do anything. I promise~" She reached out to pounce again but he was on his guard, shoving her back once more. He didn't know wether or not to believe her. Her scent is already all over his bed, if she slept in it tonight he might have to wash the sheets three times before he could get the scent out.

"Do you absolutely PROMISE?" he asked. She nodded, and he slowly set the chair down. Amy smiled. "I'm sorry I attacked you." She apologized. Shadow looked away from her, "No, the fault is mine for pursuing you." He went to the window. "It was my first time acting like that. I've been locked up for so long I didn't know what I was doing."

Amy felt her heart sadden. She felt her pupils go back to normal and she calmed down. Her desire for wanting him was gone, for now. "It's my first time being that intimate like that too." She walked towards him, wrapping arms around his torso and digging her face into his back.

"Amy-"

"I'm fine. I'm under control." She whispered. He turned around and pulled her to him, holding her in his arms tightly. "I was so scared that I would hurt you... I couldn't control myself and I.. I tried to get myself back together and I couldn't... I just couldn't." Amy looked up at his face. "It's fine, I understand. I was in the same boat." Their eyes locked, there was hardly any space left between their faces. Shadow really wanted to kiss her again, now that he was in the right state of mind. But he was scared things would get out of hand.

"Hey, Shadow?" She asked. "Do you think... If I took off your bracelets, you might stay here?" She asked. His ears flattened instantly. "You could join us and be a part of the team, travel and see the world with us." He looked away from her. She frowned. "I thought thats what you wanted."

He looked back at her, "My answer is the same as it has always been. The minute these come off I'm gone." Amy gave him a sad smile. "Of course." She stepped away from him, "I have to go.." He reached out for her, "Amy, you ... you should come with me." Amy reached the door. "I'm sorry Shadow. My answer is the same as it has always been." She opened the door and walked out,

"I have a duty to protect this world first."


	5. New Home

The next morning everyone but Shadow was surprised to see Amy at breakfast. All the guys (except for Shadow) went to the other side of the room. Amy sat down next to Shadow, munching away on an apple silently. He glanced at her but then looked away.

"Okay," asked Knuckles, "Why isn't Amy freaking out over Shadow?" Tails took notice, "She is pretty calm today."

"Maybe they did the hankey pankey last night after we all went to bed." Sonic shot a wink over at the two sitting peacefully and hid when he was rewarded with death stares from both of them.

"Mr. Sonic, what is the hankey pankey?"

"We would have heard them if they did you idiot." Added Cosmo. She rolled her eyes, "Honestly."

"We just talked last night." Amy confessed. She turned to Tails. "Ask your questions, or do your tests, whatever. When you're done, take his bracelets off so he can leave." She finished her apple, threw it away, and then left the room, shocking everyone and Shadow included.

"Oh," Said Sonic, "This is one of _those_ periods."

"One of what periods?" Shadow asked.

"We have many symptoms when we go through heat." Started Cream, "We can be hormonal, like Amy was last night. Or we can be depressed and have anxiety and lock ourselves away from the world, like Amy usually does."

"But sometimes," added in Cosmo, "They can change moods really fast and be bipolar. Which is what Amy showed us just now." Shadow nodded, feeling like he was understanding more. "So, it would be best not to approach her right now?" asked Shadow. Everyone nodded.

Tails stood up, "But if you're interested, I do have questions and some tests I want to do. If you're interested." Shadow nodded and stood up. "i guess that's fine." The two went left the room and headed down stairs. Tails smiled, "This is my work room." Shadow glanced around and noticed all the different ships and inventions. "You work in here?"

"Yup, let me get some paper work, and then I guess if you want me to take those off, I can." Tails stepped away for a moment. Shadow looked down at the things on his wrists. _'This is it. After this is off, I'm gone. I will finally have freedom."_

Tails came back, "Alright, lets get started."

 **Shadow, codename: Shadow? So far he can teleport, he has super strength, and he can use a chaos blast. He gets it from his Black Doom blood. We're giving him his freedom after this is done, but wether or not he will return is something i can not predict.**

"Alright, I guess were done." Tails reached into his pocket, pulling out a key and sticking it into each of the bracelets, which released itself from his rubbed his wrists. No damage to his fur, that was nice.

"Hey, Tails, where is the- oh." Both men turned their attention to the door now. Amy stood there covered in oil grease. Shadow quirked an eyebrow at her. He wasnt going to deny it. Seeing her covered in that stuff turned him on a little bit.

"Nevermind, I see you're busy. I'll get going." Amy turned to leave. "Wait, Amy," Tails walked to her, "I have some stuff to do. Would you mind taking Shadow to wherever he wants to go?" Amy didn't respond for a moment. "Yeah. I dont care." She turned her back to them, "Although, I don't see why he can't just teleport to where he wants to go."

"I can't teleport somewhere I've never been to." Shadow said. She glared at him and for some reason he found it NOT cute this time. He glared back, "What?"

"Nothing. Fine. I'll drop you off somewhere, right after I shower." She stomped away and left the room. Shadow growled, "What the heck is her problem?"

"I think..." Tails muttered, "Amy is just upset that you're leaving."

Something pained him in his heart. But he shook it off. "Whatever. I'm sure she's more than happy I'm leaving."

"I'm sure that explains last nights actions." The statement brought back memories from the night before, causing Shadow to blush crimson.

"T-that wasn't either of our faults." Shadow got up and left. He went to his room, looking for anything that he might want to take with him. There was nothing. A knock on his door woke him from his thoughts. He turned to see he had left his door open. Amy stood there, quills dry, clothes on. "Lets go." She threw a bag at him. He looked at it. "What's in this?"

"A phone, in case you need to contact us. Some money, some clothes, things like that." She said. She turned her back to him. "Are you ready?" He stared at her back.

 _Her back._

 _Shes really just going to let me go._

He clenched the strap to the bag, finally throwing it over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm ready."

 **XxXxXx**

As they stood on the roof, he looked at her, "Which ship do you want to go in?" Amy looked up at him confused. "What? No. This is your last day. I'm going to take you somewhere in style." She grabbed onto his waist, "Hang on." Their feet left the ground. Shadows eyes widened. _'We're flying?'_

It was dark, and the stars were out. Amy had flown over the city and started flying down to a beach. Shadow turned to her, "Why did you bring me here?" As their feet hit the sand, he noticed there was a small hut hidden under a bunch of trees. She walked towards it, "This is where I used to go before I joined the team. I figure this would be a good place for you to start. No one will be here to bother you." She moved aside the curtain that was in front of the "door." He walked in behind her.

"It looks nice." Shadow replied. Amy nodded, "If you want, I can have people come in and do some plumbing and electrical work. That way you can have electricity and water." He nodded. "Yeah..." She turned to him, "I'll go now." She walked past him and headed towards the door, "If you need any more money or anything, call me and let me know."

He nodded, "Thank you, Rose." He followed her out the door, "For respecting my wishes." She nodded.

"My offer still stands. You can stay with me if you want." Shadow said again. She stood there for a moment. She walked back towards him, hands grabbed his face and forcefully brought his lips down to meet hers in a kiss. His eyes shut and he kissed her back. But as quick as it had started it ended. She pulled away, "See you later." She then flew off towards the tower again. He watched her. Something inside of him hurt. He didn't know why he felt that way. It was as if something was pulling on his strings, and those strings were connected to something...

"My heart..." he whispered.


	6. Visions

Amy Rose pulled her hair back and sighed while looking up at the ceiling. It was almost time for everyone to wake up. She hadn't slept since he left, not even a wink. It had been a whole day too. No phone call, no visits, no text messages, just nothing. ' _I guess he's doing okay without me.'_ She thought. She pulled herself up out of bed. Her heart raced when she saw Shadow sitting on her window pane. "Shadow!" She blinked but then he was gone. _'Was I just imagining things?'_ She stepped onto her carpet and ran towards her bathroom. She turned the sink on and splashed water on her face. When she looked up she saw _his_ reflection staring back at her and not her own.

"Ah!" She fell backwards against the bathroom wall. "Shadow, what-"

"Rose, help me." The mirror then proceeded to crack, causing Amy to let out a loud scream.

 **XxXxXx**

Cream wrapped a blanket around Amy as Cosmo sat a cup of coffee down in front of her, "Thanks Cream, thank you Cosmo."

"You say you saw Shadow in your room?" asked Tails. Amy nodded. Sonic gave her a confused look. Something didn't settle right with him.

"Why was Shadow in your room?" Sonic asked bitterly. Amy's hands balled into fists. "I don't think it was Shadow physically. I think he was just trying to get a message to me." Knuckles yawned and sipped his tea, "Then why not just send you a message in a bottle?" Everyone face palmed. Knuckles was definitely stupider when he was just waking up. Amy shrugged, "I don't know why I'm having visions of Shadow." Tails looked at the time.

"Well, do you know where he lives?" Amy nodded.

"I took him to that little old hut I used to live in before I moved into the tower with you guys..." Tails stood up, "Well, lets go pay your old home a visit. Maybe he's still there." Amy stood up and nodded, clutching the blanket closer to her body, "Okay, lets go."

As they headed downstairs, Sonic stopped her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ames, can we talk for a second?" She blinked at him, "Yes, Sonic?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"You know I still care about you right?" She looked down at her feet and nodded, "I know Sonic." He took her hand, "If you want to start again, I''m right here." Amy put her hands over his and gently pushed them away, "I'm sorry Sonic, I can't do _us_ again."

"And, you know, that I know, that I made a mistake. But it was only one time. Please forgive me Amy, I want you back." He kept talking and rambling on, "Weren't... you happy with me?" he asked. Amy nodded, "I was. I was very happy, Sonic. Let me think about it." She turned away from him and made her way to the stairs. Sonic sighed.

 _'Even though it was just one mistake, it was a pretty big one.'_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _She would look at her ring all the time and think about how lucky she was. She would be the future Mrs. Amy Rose Hedgehog. She had dreams and plans for her and Sonic. They would retire from the superhero world when Eggman was finally defeated, settle down, and have some hedgehog babies of their own. However, she knew the minute the new recruit walked in, there was going to be trouble. Her name was Agent Sally Acorn. A brown squirrel with blue eyes and a want for Sonic, her fiance. She was cocky, made selfish decisions, and wanted to come between her and her husband to be. She constantly flirted with Sonic all the time. Sonic was pretty oblivious to it. Whenever she talked to Sonic about it he would say_

 _"Well, I don't like her like that. I just think she needs a friend."_

 _Sally clung to his arm, hugged him, glomped him, and batted her eyes at him to get what she wanted. And what did he do? Nothing._

 _One day, Knuckles watched Sally tell Sonic that she was going to the bathroom. When she left, Knuckles turned to his blue friend. "Listen, you and Amy are both my friends," Sonic turned to him and Knuckles went on, "Don't you think you should be more respectful of your fiances decisions?" Sonic shook his head. "Don't tell me you think Sally has feelings for me too."_

 _"ITS SO OBVIOUS YOU IDIOT!" Knuckles was getting mad and he stood up. "Amy is so faithful and loyal to you. How would you like it if some other guy was hugging Amy and flirting with her all the time?" Sonic felt like an arrow had gone through him at that moment._

 _"I wouldn't like it one bit. I would punch them in the face if they ever touched my girl!"_

 _"So then, why is Sally still walking around without a black eye or a bloody nose?" Knuckles asked. Sonic sighed, "You're right."_

 _"Good. You make sure to get rid of Sally once and for all before Amy gets back from her mission tonight." Sonic nodded and went to his room to think. He laid down, stared at the ceiling, and then fell asleep. Hours later he was awakened by a knock on his door. He got up and answered it only to see Sally standing there. "Oh... Sally..." He said._

 _"Sonic!" She hugged him, slowly closing the door behind her with her foot. He froze, noticing the situation he was about to be in. "Um..." He noticed her scent, and realizing that she was in heat, backed away from her._

 _"Sonic," Sally rubbed her arms, "I heard you talking to Knuckles downstairs earlier." Sonic looked away from her, "Yeah? So?" He turned away from her, "My heart belongs to Amy." Sally glared daggers into his back, "Why? I'm so much better than her. I'm smarter, prettier, stronger..." she wrapped her arms around him from behind, "And I smell better then her. I'm here right now, and Amy isn't."_

 _"Amy is on a mission." He pulled away from her, knowing that her smell was starting to get to him, "Sorry Sally, but I love Amy."_

 _"But you feel something for me too," She said, "You never pushed me away. You lead me on. That really hurts Sonic." She trailed a finger down his chest, "You. Owe. Me." She whispered. Sonic took a deep breath, slowly taking in the girls scent, "Okay, but just this once."_

 _An hour later Sonic was asleep, a naked squirrel next to him. She pulled out her phone and took a selfie with the sleeping male hedgehog next to her. She sent it to a specific contact with the word_

 _'I told you he wanted me and not you.'_

 _In a few minutes, Sonics phone was ringing. Sally paled. Sonic yawned and answered it, "Hello?"_

 _"Sonic?" It was Tails, "You need to get Sally out of your room right now."_

 _"Wait," Sonic asked, "How did you-"_

 _"Sally sent a picture of you and Sally naked and sleeping next to each other." Sonic gripped the phone, glancing at the squirrel who sat next to him. She batted her eyes at him innocently "What?" she asked. He shook his head. "Anyway, Tails, why did you call?"_

 _"Amy flew off the ship as we were heading back. I think she's going to fly to the tower all by herself. I don't know when she'll get there but-"_

 _Sonics door flew across the room and there stood a furious pink hedgehog. "Why hello there you two. How was your evening?" Sally smirked, stood up, and walked over to her. "You dont scare me-" Amy wrapped her hand around the agents neck, squeezed hard, and threw her at the mirror. Glass broke and slashed her fur. Sonic stood up, knowing his super speed wouldn't be able to get him out of this one. Amy stared at him, took a deep breath and walked up to him. Sonic closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, but relaxed when she took his hand. "Here." She slipped off her engagement ring and put it in the palm of his hand. Sonics eyes widened when he realized what was happening, "No, Amy, wait-" That's when she started bawling. "Sonic you idiot!" She hit his chest multiple times as tears streamed down her face.  
_

 _"I told you I TOLD YOU! Sonic you mean everything to me... why would you do this?" She asked, "I am so disappointed in you right now." She clenched her fist, "I'm not going to hit you the way I want to right now. I feel like you want me to hit you is that it? But I feel like not hitting you would make you feel worse..." Tears pricked at Sonics eyes. "I'm so sorry. I was telling her to leave but she's in heat ... she used it to her advantage." Amy glared at Sally, who was leaned against the wall, pulling glass out of her skin. "As much as I want to believe you... I cant." Amy confessed. He forced the ring back into her hand._

 _"Amy! I love you! Only you! Please!" She cried even more, bringing a hand to cover her mouth so she wouldn't cry even louder, "Sonic, I can't, you promised me we would wait!" Amy pointed at Sally, "And then you just_ did it _with HER. Forget it, Sonic. I'm done." She dropped the ring on the floor and walked out of the room. Tails ran in right after she left._

 _"What did I miss?" he gazed at the ring on the floor. "Oh Sonic..." Said hedgehog grabbed his friends shoulders, "TAILS. Please talk to Amy for me! I dont- I can't live without her!" Tears fell down his face, "Amy is literally the only one for me."_

 _"If that's true, then why is Sally in your room naked?" The fox asked. "I would have made the same decision Amy had."_

 _"I dont know why I did it, Sally was in heat and I was telling her to leave. But my body... " He looked down. "Help me."_

 _"You need to talk to Amy on this one. I can't talk to her for you. I'm not the one that made that mistake. But if there is anything I can do to help..."_

 _Sonic looked at him quickly, "Please transfer Sally to another tower." Sallys head shot up. She put a hand over her heart, "Sonic.. why?"_

 _"If I have any chance of fixing things with Amy, Sally has got to go." Sonic tugged at his friends arm again, "Please, I need Amy."_

 _Tails frowned, "I don't know if anyone else will take her. She's already been relocated two times." Sonic hissed, "I wonder why..."_

 _Amy stood outside the door listening. Part of her wanted to run back in and forgive him. But after that night..._

 _She knew there was no way she could trust Sonic with her heart again._


	7. Tracker

Sonic slid down the wall of the ship in the back. This new hedgehog, Shadow, liked Amy. And Amy clearly liked Shadow. Shadow was going to replace him.

"Mr. Sonic, are you okay?" asked Cream quietly. "I'm fine." He whispered. "...Hey Cream?"

"Yes, Mr. Sonic?"

"Do you think Amy likes Shadow?"

Cream nodded, "I believe that they have a special connection. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think Amy is replacing me? Getting back at me for what I did to her...?" Cream realized what was going on. She knelt down next to him, "Mr. Sonic, I believe that is not true. Miss Amy wants to be happy now. She wants someone to care about. What happened with Agent Sally doesn't matter to her anymore. Shadow is Shadow. Sonic is Sonic. He is not your replacement, everyone knows that." She put a hand on his shoulder, "She is just moving on." Cream stood up and walked away. Sonic pulled a little black box out of his pocket and stared at it, "Are you really moving on, Amy?"

 **XxXxXx**

Amys feet softly hit the sand. She ran as quick as her legs would go. Everyone walked behind her quietly. She pushed back leaves and branches as she came up to the hut. Her eyes widened. The place was torn to pieces. There were holes in the wall, the roof looked in worse shape then it was before. "S-S-Sh-" Amy's pupils became skinny and tiny as she ran inside, "SHADOW! Where are you?"

Everyone piled in behind her. "What happened here?" Asked Knuckles. "It looks like there was a fight." Cosmo walked over to a broken dressed. Cream checked the backyard. Thats where she and Amy use to just relax when Amy lived there. Sonic picked up a phone on the ground, "Amy, is this Shadows?"

"Yes!" She ran over and grabbed it, opening up his most recent apps. There was nothing there. _'Shadow, what happened to you?'_ She thought.

 _"Why hello, my little Sega Superheros."_ A screen popped up in the middle of the room. Cream gasped and his behind Tails, "It's Eggman." Tails stood in front of her protectively, "What do you want?"

 _"Oh, you know, just to chit chat."_ Amy pulled out her hammer and aimed it at the screen, "What have you done with Shadow?"

 _"Oh, thats cute, you gave him a cute little nickname. I guess it suits him. But, anyhow, he's been captured... by me."_ Amy hissed at him through her teeth. "You're lying!'

 _"Oh? But I'm not. See for yourself."_ He turned the camera around to show Shadow back in his capsule. He looked beaten, bruised, hungry, and like he hadn't slept at all.

 _"Rose?"_

"Eggman you fat pig!" Amy was really riled up now, "Where did you hide him!"

 _"He's with me obviously. If you want him, come and surrender yourselves to me."_ Amy looked at Shadow in the background. Her heart did flip flops like the first time it dad when she saw a picture of himl. _"Rose, don't come for me. I'll be alright."_

"I wont leave you! I am coming to get you!" Eggman looked at Shadow, then Amy, then Shadow, Amy. " _Ohhhh, I see. You two have a special relationship don't you."_

Amy blushed, "Now wait a second-" _"Me and Roses relationship is none of your concern!"_ Shadow then cried out and grasped his side. "Shadow!?" Amy asked. "What's wrong?"

 _"Oh, its nothing, he just has a few ... broken bones."_ Eggman started cackling. Amy growled, "Stop hurting him..."

Sonic watched his ex fiance. He knew she wasn't going to reconsider taking him back when she was more focused on finding Shadow.

 _"I'll tell you what Sega Heros. I will give you Shadow back, but in return, you must surrender Sonic Boom."_

Amy felt her heart stop. She felt like someone had just Hulk Punched her in the gut. _"Give me Sonic, and I will put Shadow back into your care."_

Amy's green eyes immediately looked into Sonics, "Dont you do it-"

"I'll do it." Sonic said. Amy stepped in front of him. "No Sonic, we can get him back without having to sacrafice our team mates! I just remembered something. Trust me." She looked deeply at him and he sighed and nodded, "Alright. If you know what you're doing."

Shadow looked at Amy from his side of the screen, thinking that Amy must still be in love with Sonic, " _Rose, please don't come for me. I don't want you to get hurt."_

Amy turned back to the screen, "Are you kidding me? This is Eggman were talking about. Besides..." She smirked. "I just remembered something. Shadow still has his tracker on."

Eggman exploded, " _What!?"_ He turned to his robot assistants, " _I thought you said you checked all over his body for any signs of those!"_

 _"W-we did, Doctor Eggman..."_

Amy smirked, "Who ever said it was on him?" Eggman paled, _"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_

 _"...You put a tracker inside of me?"_

Amy flushed, "We'll talk about that later."

 _"FINE. WE'LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET HERE."_ Eggman pressed a button, sending a shock of electricity through Shadows body, causing him to cry out in pain. Amy frowned, "Wait for me, Shadow." She ran out of the hut and headed for the ship. Everyone followed behind her. "If you knew where he was then why didn't we just go there first?" Asked Knuckles.

"I forgot until a few minutes ago." Amy sighed and pulled out her phone. "We'ere lucky the tracker hasn't left his body yet. We have a few minutes before it does. Tails," She turned to the fox, "Please put these coordinates in the navigator. We have a hedgehog to save."

 **XxXxXx**

HEY YOU GUYS! Thank you so much for reading these chapters. I just wanted to say I am so sorry that the last chapter was super long. I didn't feel like splitting the story up into two chapters would really be necessary so I do apologize if people get upset that some of the other chapters are shorter or not as long as the previous one.

But thank you again. Love you guys. Muah.


	8. Sexy Jutsu

Shadow doubled over in pain as the robots all had their turns with him. Eggman also had bracelets that surpressed his powers. He gasped for air as a metallic hand punched him in his stomach. He coughed up a little bit of blood and thanked God that he decided not to eat anything. "Well, Shadow, had enough yet?" Eggman walked into the room, telling the robots to leave them be. Shadow glared up at him, "What do you want, Eggman?"

"Your girlfriend and her little friends are here." He grabbed Shadow by the arm roughly and pulled him up and dragged him out the door. "Stop dragging me, I can walk!" Shadow hissed.

"True, but you'll just get up and run." He paused, "Not that you'll get very far. That blood in you from Black Doom can only heal you so fast, especially since you're not full blooded." He dragged Shadow up a flight of stairs and to the roof. Shadow fell as they got there and collapsed onto the ground. The Sega Ship landed on the other side of the roof and Amy jumped out, already swinging her hammer at the robots coming for her. "Let him go, or you're gonna get it!"

"Oh Miss Rose, how nice of you to stop in." Sonic jumped out and ran over to Eggman, knocking him to the ground. Shadow groaned and got up, making his way towards Amy and the others when a sharp pain hit his back. He screamed and fell forward. Eggman stood behind him smirking, "You're not gonna get away that easily. I knew you would send Sonic Boom first."

Sonic struggled to move his feet. They were glued to the floor. "What the- you're such a cheat when it comes to fighting, Egghead!"

"Now I say," Eggman put his hands on his hips, "I'm not the one with the super powers."

Knuckles jumped out of the ship, followed by Cream and Cosmo. "You need any help, Rose?"

"Yes, Big Red, you guys just distract him and take out the robots while I get Shadow." Amy ran forward, leaped into the air, and aimed her hammer at the oncoming wave. Cream transformed into an elephant, stomping on most of the robots. Cosmo used her vines to crush the robots to scrap metal or knock them over the building. Knuckles stood in front of a bunch of angry robots. "All right. I've always wanted to try this." Knuckles shape shifted into a skinny model figure of a female robot. The ones coming for him slid to a stop. "Why, hello boys." Knuckles said with a feminine voice.

Eggman and Sonic paled, "Thats kind of creepy."

The robots eyes were replaced with hearts. "Lets play a game shall we?" Knuckles asked with a girlish giggle. Sonic gagged, "I'm never going to get that out of my long term memory."

Knuckles pulled out a pair of thongs, "Whoever catches these first becomes my beloved! Oopsieee!" He threw them over the wall. All the robots went flying over the building and into the water to their doom. Knuckles returned to his normal self and ran over to Sonic, trying to help him get out of the glue. "Man, why didn't you just take your shoes off?" Sonic looked up at him.

"Wow, for once your a genius!" Sonic slipped out of his shoes and Eggman face palmed. "Ugh, you two, stop!"

"You know what else I've always wanted to try to do?" Knuckles asked Sonic as Eggman started walking towards them. "What's that?" Asked Sonic.

Knuckles got into position, "Sexy EggWoman Jutsu!" Knuckles transformed into a skinny, big breasted, tall cute girl. Instead of an orange mustache she had two orange pig tails that curved in the directions that his mustache normally did. Eggman turned red and blew a fuse, "WHAT ARE YOU TEN? DO YOU THINK ITS FUNNY TAKING SOMEONES BODY AND MESSING WITH THEM LIKE THAT?"

"I do indeed. Sexy Sonikku Jutsu!"

"KNUCKLES!"

Amy watched from afar. She ran to Shadow and smashed his bracelets to pieces. He looked up at her with tired eyes, "Amy-" She placed a finger on his lips, "Shh, it's Rose on the battlefield." She wrapped an arm around his waist and flew him back to the ship. Once inside she strapped him to the medical table in the back. "Amy... he whispered. Tails looked down at him.

"He's a mess... I thought for sure he would have healed by now. Being his son you know." Tails shook his head, "Maybe he hasn't gotten to the point where he can reveal his true power."

"Tails, do we have any medicine or water we can give him?" Amy asked. The fox nodded, "I'll be right back." Amy growled under her breath. "I'm going to kill Eggman one of these days."

"Amy..." Shadow took her hand, "Tell me..." she looked deep into his eyes. "Yes Shadow?"

"Tell me... about the tracking device." Amy paled and laughed nervously, "Oh, uh, well, you see..." All of a sudden her team mates started piling back on the ship. "Miss Amy, please strap yourself into your seat. I don't want you to get hurt because you weren't bucklet." Cream said as she ran inside. Cosmo nodded and ran past her too. Knuckles and Sonic walked in laughing their heads off. Sonics eyes landed on hers and he stopped. He looked at her hand that was currently holding Shadows. She saw him look at their hands and she started to say, "Sonic-"

"It's okay Amy. I know the answer." He smiled sadly at her and walked passed her. "I hope he makes you happy." Amy nodded at him. "I think he will." Shadow wanted to ask what was going on, but he was too tired to think, let alone talk. She returned to her new friends side, "Please rest a little Shadow. We'll be home soon. Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. Promise."

 **XxXxXx**

Amy went to the bathroom to change really quick. She grabbed her bag and started undressing. She started putting her bra on when she noticed something.

"... Has anyone seen my thong?"


	9. Back Home

Amy was currently sitting next to Shadow. They moved him back to the room across from Amys in the tower. He was running a fever and clutching her hand. She had spent the whole night changing the bandages to his wound. Her ears perked at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. The door opened and Sonic walked in, "Hey, Ames." She blinked slowly at him with tired eyes, "Hi, Sonic."

"Why don't you get some sleep?" He rubbed the top of her head, a gesture that brought happy memories back to her mind. She shook that feeling away and nodded. She got up, but instead of going back to her own room, went to the other side of Shadows bed. She crawled in next to him, nuzzling her face into his. Sonics heart dropped. He watched the two sleep silently next to each other. He fought back tears, wondering if this is how Amy felt when she caught him in bed with Sally.

 _'I deserve this.'_ The blue hedgehog thought.

He watched them for a few more hours before Shadows eyes opened. He sat up, tensing as the pain hit his body. He still wasn't healed. He looked at Sonic who had watched him wake up. He stood quickly, "You need me to get you something?" Shadow shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Sonic sat back down and Shadow continued, "You don't need to do this." Sonic looked down at his feet, "Do what?"

"Amy told me about your past with her. You don't need to sit there and punish yourself. I'm not one to be an emotional person, but I know it can't be easy for you to sit here and watch us lay next to each other." Sonic squeezed his knees. "But I deserve this. _I hurt her."_

"No one deserves pain." Shadow ruffled the girls pink quills, "Amy is happy now because she has moved on from that pain. If you do too, you will be much happier." Sonic nodded in understanding. He stood up and went to the door, "I'll try." He walked out, leaving Shadow and Amy alone.

When the door closed, he let out a sigh of relief. "He's gone." Amy looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "I know it hurts him... and I really have moved on from what happened," Shadow wrapped an arm around her, "But... it's been hard for him."

"I don't know if having you in my bed is okay..." Shadow said suddenly, "Why not go back to your own? I'm sure it's way more comfy." She rolled her eyes and glared at him, "Oh, I don't know, because you tend to have this habit of not being here when I wake up in the morning." He rolled his eyes back at her, "Do I look like I'm in shape to go anywhere?"

Amy sighed and stood up, "Fine. If you want me to go I will. I don't know why I'm watching over you. You always push me away and then turn around and act like you need me." Shadow tried to sit up. "Amy, that's not what I meant-" But she was already out the door. Shadow remembered that part of her may still be bi polar because she was getting off her heat cycle. He pulled out his phone and sent her a message, quickly realizing he missed the warmth of the girl that once slept next to him.

 _"Please come back."_

 _"No."_

 _"Why."_

 _"You dont want me there."_

 _"Says who?"_

 _"You told me to go to my own room."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Goodnight, Shadow."_

 _"Please..."_

 _"Why should I?"_

 _"What if Eggman comes back for me?"_

Needless to say, a few moments later, a pink body opened the door, crawling back into the bed with Shadow. "I knew you'd come back to me." He whispered jokingly. She muttered a shut up as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Thank you for saving me. Now, let me have the chance to save you in the future."

 **XxXxXx**

A few days later, Shadow was all healed. He walked down the stairs and saw Amy sitting at the kitchen table with the other girls. They were all chatting, sipping tea, and eating pastries. He walked behind Amy and her chair, leaned down, and kissed her neck. "Good morning, Rose. I told you I'd still be here when you woke up, didn't I?" She blushed and leaned back into his arms. "Careful. You dont want to be in even more bandages."

"Did you want to go to the hut today?" He asked. "Tails said they finished fixing up the hut and setting up their defense system." Amy nodded, "And we can go _shopping_ for furniture for the hut too!"

"What is... shopping?" Shadow asked. Sonic walked passed him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "When you find out, you're going to hate it."

Shadow blinked, "It can't be THAT bad... I mean, compared to being locked away for your whole life."

Knuckles shrugged as he took a seat at the table, "I don't know... I would much rather be locked up in a cell for the rest of my life then have to carry ten bags on my arms."

"Shadow, it's not that bad." Amy put a hand on her crushes, "Trust me. You trust me right?" He looked to the other girls to see where they stood on the topic, but they just sipped their tea and looked around the room as if they didn't know what was going on.

"I ... yeah... I trust you, Rose."

Amy smiled, stood up, and took his hand, "Since you're all healed up, then lets go have some fun."

 **XxXxXx**

 **Sorry that chapter was so short. I have a lot going on xD**


	10. Shopping

Amy walked into the dressing room of the tenth different store that they had gone into. Shadow was just steps behind her, three bags on each arm.

 _'Sonic and Knuckles were right. This isn't fun at all.'_ Amy winked at one of the employees who in turn nodded their head. They left the huge dressing room. Shadow glanced around and was confused when he heard the door lock behind him. "Wait, what's going on? Is this a dressing room?"

"Amy took the dress on the hanger in her right hand and placed it on a nearby seat. "This, is a VIP dressing room." Amy replied, "It's for VIP memebers like me. And we can bring no more than two people in with us." She started taking her clothes off and Shadow blinked.

"Wait... what are you doing!?" She looked at him innocently. "Trying on this dress." She grabbed the dress and slid it over her body. It was a tight, black leather cocktail dress. She reached behind her to zip it up, stretching her arms back to reach the zipper, "Oh, Shadow... the zipper, I can't reach it." Shadow gulped. He knew Amy wasn't in heat anymore. So then, why did he feel like he did when he first experienced her in heat He walked up to her, pulling the zipper down, and then yanking it back up. "There," He breathed. She smiled up at him, "What do you think of this dress?"

He simply nodded, "It's great. Can we get furniture for the hut now?" She nodded, "I can't believe they're almost done fixing it up." She confessed, putting her clothes back on. "Its safer in the tower so I don't see why you want to stay in that hut."

He rolled his eyes, knowing they were about to have _that_ conversation again. "Why can't I live in the hut?" he asked. "It's peaceful, quiet, right by the beach..." Amy frowned, "I see. I'm loud, obnoxious, and my room is covered in pink." She looked down, "I just... wish you would stay with me in the tower."

"And I wish you would stay in the hut with me."

"But my duties-"

"Are just an excuse," He cut her off, "I'm not asking you to leave your job. I'm just asking you to move in with me. Those are two completely different things. Why are you so against me living here when you yourself lived there first before in the tower?"

Amy frowned. "I don't know. Maybe it's just because I feel safer there..."

"Well, I don't have to worry about that. With the new defense system, and me under much training to unlock my full powers, I wont have to worry about security." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him, "And you wouldn't have to worry either." Amy looked down again, "I guess I see your point."

"Great. Now can we stop talking about this and go furniture shopping?" Amy nodded and smiled at him, "Right. You are going to need a proper bed when you move into your new place. And I can paint the inside of the hut walls for you any color you like." He grabbed her wrist, "Well, lets get going then before all the stores close."

 **XxXxXx**

Tails stepped back from the hut, admiring the new system he had made. "Looks perfect. This shield should stay off Dr. Eggmans radar." He turned around to see that the hut was all fixed up. Knuckles stood a few feet away, grilling some food for Shadows welcome back party. What better way to throw a surprise party then to send Amy and the honorable guest out on a furniture run? Cream and Cosmo were making drinks and snacks. Sonic had gone out of his way to buy the hedgehog an Xbox One and a TV. "Shadow is going to love this. What guy wouldn't?"

"Did you remember to get the HDMI cord?" Asked Tails, "And did you get him the console with half a terabyte or a whole terabyte? What kind of edition did you get him?" Sonic looked at his little fox friend and was weirded out, "Dude... does it matter?"

"You got him the kinect to go with it right?"

The sun was starting to set. Amy and Shadow had returned with a new bed, an entertainment center, a couch, and many other things. When Shadow approached the hut he smelled something good. "What is that scent? It makes my stomach turn."

"Oh, those are called hot dogs." Amy said as she offered him one. "Would you like some ketchup, mustard, or relish?"

Shadow didn't know which one to choose, "Um, all of them?"

Once the hedgehog tasted it, he immediately asked for another, "Knuckles, you are quite good. What is your... um... recipe?"

"Oh... I just buy them at the store and then put them on the grill." Shadow continued to eat ten more of them. Later on they had a bonfire, and Shadow got to taste marshmallows and smores. Amy watched from inside the hut. She saw how happy he was and that made her happy. "I guess I understand why he wants to stay here..."

"By the way, what are these 'hot dogs' made of?" The hedgehog asked. Sonic was about to reply when a happy shriek came from a few feet away. A little child was running towards a furry little creature and playing with it. "Momma momma look! A doggy!"

Shadow paled. "W-What?"

"Momma, can we keep the doggy?" The mother walked calmly to her child, "No dear, that is someone elses dog. We can't have him."

Shadow held his stomach. "You mean to tell me..."

oh boy did Shadow have a lot to learn.

 **XxXxXx**

After everyone had left, Shadow laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had learned hot dogs were made from these creatures called pigs, and that it was just ironic that they had the same name as these cute little animals. He turned his light off, and closed his eyes as his head hit the pillow. He was happy. He had a great day with friends, food, laughter, things he never experienced before. And then there was Amy. Just being with her made his entire world go round. He was so close to sleep when he felt something against his leg. He jumped up and pulled the covers off, "How did you get past my defenses Dr. Eggman-"

There was the puppy from earlier. Looking up at Shadow with the brownest eyes ever. It looked hungry and sad and just wanted someone to love him. Shadow did the only thing he could think of.

He went to the pet store.


	11. Welcome back

Shadow made sure his little canine went to the bathroom before bringing him into the nearest Petsmart. The rope he had was all that was good enough to make some kind of leash. He got a few stares from some customers. Some were admiring the small dog next to his side. He had quickly learned from most of the photos in the store that the dog he had was called a German Shepherd. He glanced down at it, wondering why someone would throw away such a beautiful dog to begin with. It was probably starving and hadn't eaten in a while. He walked up to the nearest employee, "Excuse me, sir, what dog food would you recommend for a stray that is probably lacking in nutrition?" The employee stopped what she was doing and turned to him. She looked down at the dog and went to its eye level.

"This pup looks really young. If its malnourished I would start it off with the science diet. They have different types of food for different breeds." She brushed her hand up against the dogs ears, "To think that someone would just abandon this little guy. You should bring him in for a groom tomorrow. You can set that up at the front desk." Shadow nodded, "Thank you." The ultimate life form put the recommended dog food in his cart, and continued on for a few more aisles before coming across dog beds.

 _'I dont want to get him something too small... but I dont want it to be too expensive either.'_

He soon picked out a red deep dish cuddler bed. It was only about thirty bucks, and would fit the dog perfectly. Another few aisles down, he was picking out dog toys. He tested each one out, from squeaky toys to bones to balls, and it seemed the pup loved all of them.

So of course, Shadow got two of each kind. The pup happily wagged its tail as they got to the register. After paying for everything, Shadow set up an appointment the following morning to have his furry friend cleaned up.

 _'Furry friend. He needs a name. But what should it be..."_

Shadow stopped and, with dog and cart in hand, chaos controlled back to the hut. He unloaded everything, chaos controlled the cart back to the store, and then went back to the hut. He set up the dogs bed by the couch in the living room, left his toys near it to play with, put some puppy pads on the floor around it, and then started to yawn. He poured the food into a new dog food bowl, and filled a different one up with water. He pulled open his phone and called Amy.

 _"Mmmm... Shadow? What are you calling me for? I was almost asleep."_

"But its only eight o clock."

 _"Well some of us need our beauty sleep."_

"You dont, you're already to beautiful, you dont need any sleep to make yourself look even better."

 _"Aw thanks. Now why did you call me?"_

It was quiet for a moment, as Shadows eyes darted to the young pup on the floor. He gulped, "Um how do I put this..."

There was silence on the other end, like she was expecting the worst.

"I may... have gotten us something..."

 _"..."_

"Something cute and furry with a tail... and with big brown eyes... and ..."

 _"Shadow, did you take in that dog at the beach..."_

"Yeah... and i spent about two hundred at petsmart just now..."

 _"...He better be cute. I'm coming over."_

"W-wait, Amy-"

But she had already hung up and was on her way. He sighed and shoved his phone into the pockets of his sweat pants, watching as his fur real friend chowed down into his bowl. Amy opened the door a few minutes later, "Shadow?" She looked at the cute little puppy on the floor, "Aw, what a cutie." She picked the dog up, and in turn it licked her in the face.

"Amy, I need serious help. I don't know what name to give him." Shadow frowned. "I've been thinking but everything is either too cliche or everyone has that name..."

"Um... okay..."

"I also want to name him something he'll respond to."

"Well," Amy lifted the dog up into the air and smiled at it, "That's fine but theres one little problem."

"And what is that?"

"This dog is a bitch."

Shadow blinked a few times and Amy couldn't help but laugh as she put the she dog down on the ground. "A... what?"

"Shadow, the dog is a GIRL. Not a boy." Shadow ran with fast speed towards his new dog, "Are you sure?" He lifted the dog up into the air like Amy had, "How can you tell-"

"..."

"... well crap."

 **XxXxXx**

Shadow grabbed a sticky note, writing down the address of the hut, his phone number, and the name Evee, on it. He would get a collar and a dog tag for Evee while she was getting groomed. He turned to see Rose, passed out on his couch, cuddled with Evee. He smiled softly, gently picking up the young female dog and putting her in her bed. He then scooped up Rose in his arms, and as he was heading to his room, flipped the light switch off with his nose. He laid her down on the king sized bed in his room, staring down at her as she slept. She started mumbling, eyes starting to flutter open, and yawned. She looked up to see his red eyes blazing into hers. Her pupils dialted but she shook her head, forcing them to return to normal. Shadow also could feel his insides bringing out the territorial side of him. He leaned down and breathed in her scent. She could feel his nose twitching as it brushed against her skin as he sniffed her. Her face flushed, her head spun, and her breathing became uneven.

"Shadow, I'm still... that time... need to go home..." she whispered. He smirked and pinned her down to his bed, slowly beginning to make his way to her ear. "Sorry miss Rose, you're not going anywhere tonight, you're staying with me." He began to kiss her neck, nibble on her ear, and trace his hands all over her body. Amy blushed and tried hard to regain control...

But the next minute her pupils had gone back to being dazed, as she let Shadow have his way with her that night.

 **XxXxXx**

"Tails, you can't be serious-"

"I'm serious Sonic... they have no where to put her... she's coming back."

"I can't stand seeing Amy with Shadow, it's going to be harder for EVERYONE if she comes back here-"

The doors to the tower opened, a squirrel standing there with nothing but a backpack strapped to her. Her eyes wandered across the room, looking anywhere but Sonics gaze. She gulped, took a deep breath, and walked very slowly towards the center of the room. Most people, excluding Amy and Shadow, were there. Most of them gave nods, some sort of acknowledgement, while Sonic glared daggers at her. The one who had ruined his relationship with Amy, the one who had caused him pain and suffering.

"Welcome back, Sally Acorn."


	12. Welcome back party

Sally nervously looked around, "Um... Hi." Sonic felt his hands clench into fists as he tried not to use them on the squirrel. He excused himself and left the room. Sally bit on her lip, suppressing her tears, "Um, thank you for welcoming me back on the team." Everyone just nodded and avoided eye contact with her. Tails scratched the back of his head, "Um, right, well, let me make sure the room we have is cleaned out." He left to go and clean Shadows old room as Sally sat down on the couch. Cream decided to break the ice and sat next to her. "So, where did you go after you were here?"

"I went through a lot of moral and ethic training to get my head back on track." She admitted. "I wanted to try and better myself after ruining the relationships and happiness of so many people. I realized after what I did with Sonic, what I was doing wasn't just making others unhappy, but it was making me unhappy too. I was miserable and I want to make friends and... I want Sonic and Amy to forgive me for everything I've done."  
"Well, Amy isn't here right now, so you'll have to wait until she gets back." Sally nodded as Knuckles sat down, "Yeah, I don't think Sonic is mentally stable to talk right now." Sally looked up at them with sad eyes, "Are they still together?"

Cosmo clutched the mug in her hands tightly, a part of her wanting to say _'Of course not you numb skull'_ but she decided to keep quiet.  
"Sonic and Amy broke off their engagement and are no longer together. It's best you find out now instead of later. We don't like bringing it up, because Amy has moved on but Sonic is still hurt." The elevator opened and Sally stood up, expecting Tails to tell her it was all clean, but what she got instead was...  
"Sally?"

Sally froze in her spot, tears at the corner of her eyes. She was not expecting it to be Amy. "Y-Yes?"

She couldn't bring herself to look up at the green eyes that were probably glaring daggers at her right now. "What are you doing here?"  
"I got transferred back to this tower, ma'am." Amy could feel the tension in the room. She looked down at the squirrel who was bowing her head with hands held together tightly.

"Amy Rose, I am so sorry for the pain that I caused you. I know no amount of apologizing will ever make up for what I did to you and Sonic." She lifted her eyes up to meet Amys gaze, and was surprised to see no anger or negative emotion in them what so ever. "I... I'm really sorry!" The squirrel broke down into tears, "I went through a lot of training and counciling to become a better person, and I really want to be helpful."

Amy sighed, "I guess it's alright. I'm sure they have already told you my current status with Sonic." Sally wiped away her tears, "So you're not angry with me?"  
"Not anymore. There is still much resentment, but I can forgive you and look past that if you prove to be a reliable partner in the future." Amy walked past her, patting her shoulder as she did, and continued to the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of soda. Everyone sighed in relief, glad that there wasn't any extra added drama. "Knuckles, please throw a welcome back party." Knuckles gave the rose hedgehog a thumbs up, "You got it! Three boxes of pizza and netflix coming right up!" Sally wiped her last tear away, and smiled.  
 _'I can be different.'_

 **XxXxXx**

When Sonic came down stairs, he was surprised to see Amy and Sally conversing like normal human beings. He looked around and saw people drinking and having fun. His teeth began to grit against themselves. "What is this?" he whispered. Knuckles came around and patted him on his back, "Welcome back party!"  
Sonic growled, "Welcome back party? What the hell are we throwing a welcome back party for? For her?" By now some of the still sober people had stopped talking to listen, those included Amy and Sally. Sally looked down sadly into her cup, hoping that staring at the fizzy bubbles would make her go deaf for a few minutes. Amy placed a hand on Sallys shoulder. "I'll go calm him down."

Amy stood up and walked up to Sonic, "Hi, Sonic." He huffed, "So let me get this straight. You left me, because she came between us, and now you're all buddy buddy with her?" Amy held her ground, "Sonic, Sally has gone through counseling and training and wants nothing but our forgiveness and to work with us as a team. So far she hasn't been like she has when she first came to the tower. I don't think you should hold her past against her."

"Oh, so you can forgive her and be friends with her, but you can hold the past against me and not be my fiance!?" Amys nose scrunched, he had been drinking a lot in his room by himself. "Sonic, you need to calm down."

"No way in hell! The girl I love is friends with the girl who broke us up in the first place!" Sonics face was flushed red, although Amy couldn't tell if it was because of anger, frustration, or embarrassment.

"The girl you love?" Sonics eyes widened and he paled at the deep voice behind him. Shadow had walked into the room, his red eyes piercing the back of Sonics head. "You don't mean my Rose, do you?"

Sonic turned around and glared at him, "How dare you call her your Rose! You are nothing compared to me! I don't care if you are my brother! Amy belonged to me first! You aren't even a real human being! You were made in a lab! Why dont you go back to your lonely little capsule and fu-" Thats all Sonic was able to get out when Shadows fist collided with his jaw, knocking him out.

Amy jumped a little bit, "Shadow, you didn't have to hit him." Shadow rubbed his temples, "It got him to shut up. Plus, its better this way. He can't insult anymore people now." Sally looked between the two.

 _'Sonic had a brother? Amy what's going on?'_

Amy turned to look at Sally, "Sally, this is Shadow. We recently found him in Eggmans lab, being held captive against his will."

"And then what happened, I get held captive against my will against a tiny pink hedgehog." He muttered. Amy smirked, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "We found out that this is Sonics lost brother. You see, Shadow is half mobian and half um... of... something that we dont currently know of." Sally tilted her head in confusion, "So... does that mean you'll have half babies?"

Amy blushed as did Shadow, "B-Babies, who said anything about babies!?"

Sally smiled, "Well, I mean, you haven't thought of having babies yet?"

Amy blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "That would be after marriage... and he would uh... you know..." Amy started to push her index fingers together, looking down at the ground, "We uh, haven't been together very long..."

"Oh, I see." Sally chuckled, "So how long until you're going to propose Shadow?" Shadow jumped at the question. "What is this... proposing?"

"Um, thats a conversation for later." Amy said, trying to stop the conversation, "Knuckles, do you mind taking Sonic back to his room?" Amy called out to the red echidna. He nodded and left quickly, throwing the blue hedgehog over his shoulder.

 **XxXxXx**

Thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know in the future which of the following situations you would like to happen.

Sally and Sonic have to go on a mission alone together, and Sonic has to push his personal feelings to the side to work together with her to accomplish the mission.

The tower gets a new recruit, Agent Rouge the Bat, who takes a liking to Knuckles, and frequently distracts him on missions.

The team goes on a vacation to the beach!

 **These are the three ideas that I want in my story at some point in time, but don't know which order you guys would most enjoy them in! So leave me comment or PM me on ideas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, we are going to start these next few chapters welcoming Rouge the bat to the tower. Please enjoy and dont forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Start***

Rouge gathered her bags up at the academy. She had been an instructor there and after spending five years of her life there, she was finally moving up and getting to move to a new tower. She glanced at a picture in her wallet. It was a picture of a male from a year or two ago that she had met. He was her first love, and her first time. She hoped she would get to see and work with him soon. She wasn't quite sure which tower she was going to be assigned to, but whatever tower she was set at, she hoped they would treat her well. She flew to her window, let our her wings, and flapped away to the coordinates sent to her only a few seconds ago. She had a few hours before she reached her destination, but she would fly the entire way there, no pit stops.

It was late by the time she arrived. She landed on the roof of the landing pad and met a yellow fox at the top. He smiled up at her, introducing himself as Tails, as he showed her to the new room they had made especially for her. She nodded and said nothing, passing a blue hedgehog on the way, grumbling about something. Her ears twitched as he said 'stupid squirrel.' She then met said squirrel in the main lobby, who introduced herself as Sally. She seemed like a sweet person. Then there was a rabbit, a plant, and two more hedgehogs that looked like a couple. Her shoulders shrugged, he wasn't here.

"Oh, hey, who is this?" Rouge turned and perked at the sound, a smile plastered on her face as she turned to the red echidna. He paled. "R-Rouge..."

"Hey there Knucklehead." She smirked and winked at him, "How have you been?"

"Um, I, you know, good?" He blushed and avoided eye contact, "Uh, how have you been?" Her smirk grew even bigger.

"OH, I'VE BEEN FINE." She stated loudly. "After you left me the morning after our "encounter" and left without an explanation I promised I would follow you to the ends of the Earth. And here I am."

 **XxXxXx**

Everyone ate breakfast the morning after in silence. There was obviously a very recent and strong _reunion_ between two people last night after everyone went to bed. Rouge walked through the doors smirking, wearing one of Knuckles shirts. Knuckles walked in after her, shirtless. Everyone quickly looked away. Rouge smiled and made small talk with Amy, and Sonic winked and gave a thumbs up to Knuckles. Knuckles groaned, "I'm going to need a lot of coffee."

Tails walked through the door, "Okay, so I have our next mission planned. It involves different groups of people assisting with freeing a few scientist from the middle east. So I have split you up into groups." He pulled out a few papers, "I'm going to need to hack into their holding cells, so I'll need Cream and Cosmo." Another pile, "Um, Amy, Shadow, and Knuckles can be our offensive team." Another pile, "And Sonic, Sally, and Rouge can go and try to gather more information. I need files that they have for a new attack planned on the states."Sonic scoffed, "You're putting me on a team with Sally?" Rouge looked between her new team mates, noticing the saddened look on Sallys face as she looked to the ground, moving her feet around the ground.

"You're gonna have to get over it, Sonic." Tails said. "We leave in an hour so be packed and prepared."

Everyone headed to their rooms. Sonic stomped over to Sally, and Rouge watched silently. "You better not mess this mission up, Sally."

"I wont..." She muttered, looking away from him.

He stalked off, and Rouge flew over to the squirrel. "Wow, what a douche. Why's he so mean to you?"

"Well, I kind of deserve it." She whispered, "You see, I messed things up a long time ago. I was mean to him and Amy and then was told to leave the tower. So Headquarters brought me back here and I've changed, but I don't expect things to be okay for a while." Rouge nodded, "It can be hard to trust others after they've done so much to you. But I'm sure you can prove to Sonic you're here to change and be better." She put a hand on her shoulder, "So let's try hard to gain each others trust on this mission."

Sally nodded, "We should go get ready."

 **XxXxXx**

Tails sat in the ship on his computer as he hacked into the main frame. Cosmo rooted her plants in the ground so they could allow her to see inside the building. Cream transformed into a fly, flying along the path that Cosmo had told her to follow to get to the main room. She went inside, transformed quickly into a bird and pulled down the fire alarm, then quickly turned back into the fly. The alarm went off, and the men in the room ran out of the room. After the door closed behind them, she went back to her normal self and quickly put the USB from Tails bluetooth computer into the main system to put down the shields. She then finished up and left. Tails spoke into his ear piece. "Okay, the system is down, the rest of you should be okay to go." Shadow grabbed a hold of Amy and Knuckles, looking at the picture that Cream had sent them, and chaos controlled to that spot. Amy looked up at Shadow with worried eyes, "Do you think Sally will be okay with Sonic?" Shadow shrugged, "If he can put his personal feelings aside for the mission then they wont have a problem."

Sonic looked at the two behind him, "Try to keep up, if you can." He sped ahead of them, leaving them behind. Rouge put her hands on her hips and glared at his retreating figure, "Some team mate." She flapped open her wings, "Do you want on my back?" Sally nodded. "You get the ones in the front, and I'll be the eyes in the back of your head." The small squirrel climbed aboard Rouge and she flew down the hall. They were a good team and worked well together. They got ahead to see Sonic struggling with a few men. Sally quickly jumped down and delivered a kick to ones head, and Rouge showed dived down and tackled another. After they defeated the rest, Sally glanced back at the blue blur. He just glared at her.

"I believe a thank you would be the right word." Rouge said as she stood next to the squirrel.

"...thanks." He muttered. Sally stuck her hand out to help him up, but he slapped it away and stood up himself, "Lets go."


	14. Baby Sally

Sally and Rouge walked ahead of Sonic. He stared at the back of the squirrels head. A part of him was still holding a grudge against her for the things she did to him in the past. Another part acknowledges that she just saved his life and wants to give her the benefit of the doubt. Sonics green eyes scanned the area, making sure that there were no booby traps anywhere. Rouge was flying up and taking out security cameras. Sally absentmindedly walked right onto a tile, causing small holes to form in the wall next to her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she turned to run. Darts shot out and Sonic sped up, pulling Sally into his arms as they barely made it.

"Whew, that was close. You okay, Sally?" She looked up at him, trying to nod, but passed out on his shoulder. Sonic paled, then caught sight of her tail that had a dart sticking out of it. Sonic pulled the thing out, "Rouge, think you can take care of the files? I'm gonna run Sally back to the ship."

Rouge nodded, "Don't worry, Honey, I got this!" She flew down the hall and out of sight as the blue blur ran the opposite direction back to the ship.

Tails was surprised when he saw Sonic and Sally return so quickly. Sonic laid the unconscious squirrel on the med table. Tails walked over, uncertain of whether Sally was unconscious because of Sonic himself or because she got hit. "So, what happened?" Sonic held up a dart, handing it to the fox.

"She got hit with one of these. I don't know what it does besides knock her unconscious. You might have to run a test on it." Tails nodded and took a sample of the green substance in the dart and placed it into a scanner. "It will take a while to get the results, so you might as well go see if the others need help." Sonic nodded, "Right."

Before he walked out the door again, he settled his gaze back on Sally. He felt his stomach churn and he frowned, then sped out of the ship.

 **XxXxXx**

After saving all the scientists and getting them back on the ship, Sonic and the others all strapped into their seats. He looked at the still unconscious squirrel on the table, noticing that she looked a little bit smaller, but didn't say anything. They dropped the scientists off at their respective homes and headed back to their tower. When Sonic turned around again, Sally was not strapped onto the med table. She was gone. Sonic jumped out of his seat, "Where did Sally go!?"

Everyone else turned around and got up out of their seats while Tails continued to drive. Amy walked to the med table, "Strange, she was just here."

"How could she have just up and disappeared?" Shadow asked. Sonic looked around. He noticed a small trail of yellow liquid and followed it, "What the heck is thi-"

"Goo ba?" Everyone stood horrified at the baby squirrel that sat on the ground by the trash can. It was beginning to click in everyones head what the trail of yellow liquid was, and everyone quickly stepped away from it.

"Tails, did you ever find out what was in that dart?"

"No, I haven't gotten any results yet, why?"

"Well, I think I figured out what was in it."

 **XxXxXx**

The ship stopped at a small grocery/department store. Amy ran in to buy diapers and wet wipes for the little squirrel baby while Sonic and the others cleaned up the little mess in the ship. Tails carefully examined the small toddler child in front of him, "Hm, I guess one way of disposing your enemies is turning them into babies."

Sonic took Sally from him and looked at her, "Do you think she can still understand whats going on?" Sally laughed at the blue blur and touched his face and his cheeks. Then she poked his ears and starting making more baby sounds. Amy quickly returned and strapped a diaper onto the squirrel, hoping there were no more accidents while she was gone. "There, that should do it."

Amy looked around quickly and then pulled out a cute little baby dress and shoved it over the babies head. "There, now shes even cuter then before." Sonic and Shadow both rolled their eyes. Tails started the ship back up and they finally got back to the tower.

"In light of these new circumstances, we will have to make a schedule so that everyone can chip in to helping take care of this child until we can find an antidote of some sort." He turned around, "And by we I mean anyone but me since I will have to make the antidote."

Cream rushed over and picked up the little squirrel, "Oh she's so adorable, I'll look after Miss Sally for as long as you need!"

 **20 minutes later**

Sally was dropped into Sonics lap. He looked up from his phone only to see Cream with her hair tangled up and her eyes blood shot.

"Its your turn now, Mr. Sonic."

"Cream, it hasn't even been half an hour yet."

"Doesn't. Matter."

The rabbit walked out of the room, and Sonic sighed. He pulled the squirrel up to look him in the eyes, "What did you do to her?"

"Goo ga dah." The squirrel leaped out of his hands and into his hair. He jumped up, "Hey!" Sally pulled at his quills and laughed and shrieked. Sonic pulled her away from his hair and glared at her. "What is wrong with you? Are you hungry?" At the mention of it she wanted food Sallys eyes went wide and she nodded.

 **30 minutes later**

Knuckles walked into the kitchen to grab some leftover pizza when he noticed that there was food painted across the walls of the entire kitchen. Sonic sat there hopelessly as Sally picked up a handful of rice cereal and shoved it into his face. "Goo ga!" Knuckles picked up the baby, "Aw, someone needs a bath. How about you clean up here and I'll go give her a bath with Rouge?" Sonic nodded and started to clean up the kitchen. Knuckles walked with the cute baby upstairs, "How hard can giving a baby a bath be?"

 **15 minutes later**

"WAHHHHHHHH!" Rouge stormed into the bathroom and glared at Knuckles, "What is going on in here?"

"Shes throwing a fit because I decided bath time was over." Knuckles said, rubbing his temples together. He looked over at the baby who was trying to hoist her leg up and over the bathtub. "I hope tails finds an antidote soon."

 **xXXxXx**

"Mmm... Shadow, ah, wait..."

"Hm?" The ebony hedgehog buried his nose in his lovers pink quills, "What is it Rose?" He bit down on her neck, then another bite on her shoulder. She had to get him to stop. If he didn't she was going to lose control. That was when she heard the babies cries. She smirked, "Oh yes Shadow, come inside me so we can have a bundle of joy like the baby down stairs."

Shadow immediately went limp against his pink partner and pulled away, glaring down at her, "So not in the mood anymore." He huffed and crossed his arms and turned away from her, "I'm gonna go home." Amy pouted, "I didn't want you to leave, Shadow." He smirked at her, "I can't concentrate on pleasuring you with a screaming baby here." He gripped her waist and pulled her to him, "I guess we'll just have to go to my hut." He pulled her in for a close kiss and whispered, "Chaos control."

As soon as they vanished the door to Amy's room opened and Knuckles stood there with Sally in his arms,

"Amy? Shadow?... Anyone?"


End file.
